


Sick.

by Mxrekai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: Bruce get's sick and Thor takes care of him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Kudos: 29





	Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know how to get the tab button to work?

Thor cracked his eyes open, light invading his vision, turning the world into a blurry haze. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his back arching as his legs stretched along with the rest of his body. He surveyed the area around him, warm sun pooled in through the windows covered by a thin golden curtain. The room looked the same as it was when he closed his eyes the night before.

“Morning, love.” Thor cooed.

Bruce was curled up into a ball next to him, his eyes shut tight and his knees to his chest as he held onto the linen on top of them. Thor rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, pulling him in closer and placing his chin on top of his forehead, cocooning him. Thor noticed something different about his lover. His skin was as cold as ice and covered in pumps, Bruce was noticeably shivering.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Thor asked, concern filling his voice.

  
“Hm? What do you mean?” Bruce's words dragged out and his voice shook.

“You’re freezing. Are you feeling well Bruce?” Thor told him.

“I feel-” He stopped midway to sneeze.

“Fine.” Bruce finished his sentence.

Bruce turned over to his other side and shrank into Thor, burying his face into the others chest. 

“You can confide in me with anything, what’s troubling you?” Thor gently stroked Bruce’s hair. 

“I think I might be getting sick.” Bruce sighed.

He snorted and then sucked in, little air filling his lungs.

“Great, my nose is clogged.” Bruce groaned.

Thor felt bad for Bruce, he hated seeing him unhappy or upset. 

“Is there anything I can do to aid you in fighting this?” Thor asked.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of it, I’m a grown man.” Bruce’s voice noticeably changed.

“But I want to. I love you more than anything and I want to ensure your health.” Thor lovingly kissed his head.

“Don’t trouble yourself over me.” Bruce added.

“But Bruc-“ Thor started.

“No buts! I promise I can take care of myself.” Bruce sniffled. 

Before Thor could comment, Bruce pulled away from him, sitting up then getting out of bed, clutching both of his arms and furiously rubbing up and down, trying to gain body heat. Thor’s heart aches seeing his lover suffer.

“Darling, you’re in no condition to do anything today.” Thor stated.

Bruce and Thor were the kings of Asgard. At first, Bruce had anxiety about it, claiming he wasn’t king material and that Thor was too good for him. But after realization and help from Valkyrie and Loki, he realised it wasn’t that bad, and that Thor loved him just the way he is.

“Not true!” Bruce wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Thor got out of bed and ran over to Bruce, wrapping his cape around Bruce. He planted a gentle kiss on the side of his head and scooped him up in his arms, planting another kiss on his cheek, sending Bruce into a spiral of giggles from the affection. Thor loved the sound of Bruce’s laugh, it made him happy. He placed Bruce onto the bed, Bruce sinking into the covers as Thor’s cape acted as a blanket wrapped around him. The smaller man grinned to himself.

“Rest Bruce, we have no royal duties to do today anyways.” Thor said softly.

Thor sat next on the bed ledge, right next to Bruce. He placed a hand onto Bruce’s forehead, his fingers becoming warm instantaneously. Thor’s brows furrowed with concern.

“But Thor I don’t want to be useless.” Bruce whined, swatting Thor’s hand away.

“No buts! You’re never useless, darling. You do so much for everyone. You need to rest, you deserve to rest.” Thor said.

“Okay, I need to get up to get medicine though.” Bruce’s face turned a bright red from the compliment.

“I can get it for you!” Thor chimed happily.

“Are you sure? Seriously, I could always get it myself.” Bruce tilted his head.

“Bruce, I’d fly to the moon and back for you.” Thor smiled.

He just got the idea for their next vacation.

“I love you.” Bruce said.

Thor leaned in for a kiss and Bruce sank into the bed. Dodging Thor’s face as a thick blanket consumed him.

“I don’t wanna get you siiiiick.” Bruce whimpered.

“I don’t think I can get midgardian sicknesses.” Thor commented.

“If you say so.” Bruce shrugged.

They both leaned in, Thor wrapping his arms around Bruce as their lips locked. After about a minute, they pulled away, needing air. Thor stared dreamily into Bruce’s eyes, his blue and brown orbs meeting Bruce’s hazel orbs.

“I’ll always take care of you, darling. Never forget that.” Thor whispered.

“Hulk and I always have your back, always and forever.” Bruce whispered in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! <3


End file.
